


Seven Dates with Haruka Nanase that Go Wrong and the One that Goes Right

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin just wants to date Haru. Proper dates where they get to know each other better. And maybe some making out afterwards. But things just keep going wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Date Haru

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I will be updating Owned in the next few days but during my vacation I ended up writing this little fic on my phone as I needed some humour/fluff/smut.  
> Set in some random season two period.

Rin knew he'd always been a little bit in love with Haruka Nanase. Maybe when he was younger it could be called puppy love or a crush or an infatuation - but whatever he'd always had some feelings for Haru.

It took a long time for him to admit that - and even longer for anything to happen between them. There was the gulf of an ocean between them - Australia and the days Rin spent looking out at the waves and drawing lines in the sand as he remembered Haru. Then there wasn't. And he was back in Iwatobi and things were different and Rin himself was different. And things happened - races and the relay until Rin could admit some of his anger and competitiveness towards Haru were those latent feelings he attempted to hide and bury deep inside.

The problem with being in love with Haru was he was a singular guy - unique in many ways and Rin knew that attempting anything romantic would perhaps be misconstrued or ignored or not understood. As Haru had few interests that weren't water or mackerel related and Rin didn't know how to propose dating in a way that Haru would agree to or understand.

But Haru surprised him, as often he could and did, and had kissed Rin - a press of lips that was forceful and insistent - and that had been that. In Haru's mind - clear and precise and uncomplicated - they were now probably a couple. But Rin wasn't sure.

The kiss had been well, _nice_ , but without flair nor passion and it had been a perfunctory thing - as though after the wet hug after laps in the Samezuka pool, Haru felt he should. That Rin's offer of the Samezuka pool for Haru - just for Haru - had to be rewarded and maybe he wasn't as unaware as Rin thought. Or maybe someone else had pointed out Rin's crush. Probably Makoto.

The kiss, to Haru, may mean they were dating but Rin wanted more. Not just sex though as a healthy teenage boy with a high libido, it would be nice, but to "date." He knew it was old fashioned and probably completely odd considering they were both male but Rin selfishly wanted more of Haru and more of him away from distractions and the others. So dates it was.

But what to do?

Rin wracked his brain, even dared ask Sousuke which resulted in something being thrown at his head and mocking jeers, and then he sent a simple text message.

 _//_ _M_ _eet me?//_

The answer was yes and arrangements were made and Rin was now sat at the small cafe near the harbour, drinking coffee, and staring at a cake he'd purchased for his companion. He needed a strategy and despite being captain of the swim team, he needed someone to discuss this with and consider his options. He usually asked Sousuke for that kind of thing but he was no help with his mocking so he sought out someone he knew just as well. That person walked in, his eyes seeking him out and joining Rin, removing coat and scarf and gloves.

"Makoto," Rin greeted as he sat opposite him, Makoto's green eyes seeing cake and tea ready for him.

"What is this for, Rin?"

Rin could clearly see Makoto was suspicious and he probably had a right to be - it wasn't that Rin and Makoto weren't friends - just that they rarely socialised just them and so to be invited and then plied with cake was more than a little suspect.

"It's Haru... I need advice."

Makoto didn't look as surprised then, taking a sip of his tea and nibbling at the sweet lemon cake, and he nodded. "He said you're dating."

Exasperated, Rin pushed his hair back from his face and held his head in his hand. "We are not dating! He kissed me! Once!"

"Oh," Makoto said, a frown on his face. "I think Haru assumed..."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Rin replied with a wave of hand cutting off Makoto.

"So you don't want to be dating him?"

"No! I do... I just want to _date_ him. Actually, you know, date him."

Makoto took another bite of cake and sip of tea. "Then why am I here?"

Rin sighed. "You know Haru better than anyone... You know how he is. I want some advice on what would be a good date."

"Huh? How should I know? I haven't dated him!"

Rolling his eyes, Rin tried to stop the irrational urge to shake Makoto until he said something useful. "I _know_. I just want some help. Please."

The "please" sounded a little much but Makoto was a pushover and Rin had already won him over with homemade lemon cake and tea.

"Well... He likes swimming-"

"I know that, Makoto! Tell me something useful!" Rin growled, interrupting.

"Um... Swimsuit shopping? A restaurant that serves good mackerel? An aquarium?"

Rin had hoped for something more insightful - something that he didn't already know but then he figured Haru was a quiet guy - a private guy and even his best friend only knew a small portion that went on under the surface.

"Oh! He enjoys video games and bowling... We took the twins once."

Thinking on that, Rin worried at the inside of his cheek with his teeth. Bowling seemed a good idea - and it was located near the large multi-story arcade. It was in the city but the train journey was not too long. Rin mulled it over and then gave Makoto a smile with a flash of shark teeth.

"Thanks...you've given me an idea. More cake?"

Makoto declined but bought some small treats for the twins before he left, leaving Rin with cold coffee, crumbs and a plan for his first date with Haru.


	2. Date One - Bowling

"Bowling? Why?"

Haru was looking at him with clear confusion, his eyes bemused and his mouth in a straight thin line.

"Because...it's fun?" Rin replied, shrugging his shoulders as they walked the familiar route to Haru's home - Rin meeting him from swim practice and Makoto ushering a curious Rei and Nagisa away before they could ask Rin too many questions about his appearance.

"It's in the city. It's too much bother."

Rin sighed and stopped, Haru continuing his walk until he realised Rin was no longer beside him, turning and looking at him with his head cocked.

"Do you think we're a couple, Haru?"

His brows knitted, Haru shrugged. "We kissed so..."

"That doesn't mean we are a couple!" Rin said, exasperation in his tone. "We need to do more couple things... Like dates."

"Like bowling?" Haru asked and Rin nodded.

"Like bowling."

Haru thought about that for a moment. "We can go on Saturday."

Relieved, Rin caught up and they walked together quietly until they reached Haru's home. When they reached the doorstep, Haru leaned in for a kiss, a sloppier needier kiss than before with a hint of tongue. Rin pulled back, breathless, a tight feeling in his school uniform trousers as he gazed at Haru's wide blue eyes and open wet lips.

"I'll text you everything," Rin said and he dived in for one more kiss despite regretting it when he felt an increasing in the tightness in his groin.

"See you Saturday," Haru said matter of factly, opening the door and going inside him home.

Rin shoved his hands in his pockets, rocked back on his heels and contemplated a jog and a swim prior to bed to calm him teenage hormones. He and Sousuke had agreed a "no jerking off" policy in the dorm and it was an agreement he didn't want to break as there was always an unpleasant forfeit. And running through the halls of Samezuka naked didn't appeal even if he had to fight the urge to jack off thinking of how Haru's lips felt on his and how he looked after he'd just been kissed.

* * *

 

The train was busy with Iwatobi residents travelling to the city for shopping or entertainment. There was little to do in a small town on a weekend apart from the market and so most people regularly travelled on the train to find something to do elsewhere. Rin rarely bothered - he'd seen enough of big cities in Sydney and he knew Haru usually didn't care for the ritual. School friends would go shopping and see movies but Haru, Rin guessed, swam and Rin used the quiet of the Samezuka gym to practice weights or swim more lengths - and catch up on homework when the rest of the dorm was quiet.

He'd taken his time getting ready - choosing tight grey jeans, a tank top and dark maroon hoodie and Sousuke had still been lying on the top bunk.

"Any plans?" Rin had asked to attempt to stop any errant teasing from his long time friend.

"Ai and Momo want some coaching," Sousuke had said, peering down from his vantage point from above. "You taking out Nanase?"

Rin had huffed and glared, folding his arms across his chest. "Want to give your smart ass comment now?"

Sousuke had grunted. "Where you taking him?"

"Bowling."

"Don't be an over-competitive douche."

Rin had wanted to kick him or hit him on the arm but instead he'd flipped him off and left to meet Haru at the station. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew Sousuke's advice had some merit as Rin could be an over-competitive jerk. So he tried to think that winning didn't matter as they sat on the train watching the world flash by.

As it didn't. It was a date not a competition.

When they arrived at the bowling complex, Rin was a little surprised - it was large, had a bar and even a vast floor of video games. It seemed they didn't need the other game centre and arcade. Standing by the elevators, figuring out their floor, Rin glanced at Haru who was taking in the chrome and neon and mirrors with his usual look of cool disinterest.

"Big place, huh?"

"I came with the Tachibana's once. The twins birthdays."

The explanation cut off any more conversation about the place and Rin pressed the call button now he'd figured out their floor. In the elevator, Rin casually leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and legs and waited as they ascended.

He'd bowled before, especially in Australia, during the few times his team mates had tried to get him involved in activities rather than when Rin was just classed as the goofy Japanese kid. He supposed those times it was less about charity and more about even numbers for the teams but still he remembered it with something akin to a good memory - rare for his time in Australia.

Rin had booked a lane online so when they got to the floor, they walked over to the counter.

"Lane for Matsuoka," he said to a bored looking guy about their age who gave them both a glance before he asked for their shoe size - passing them over and resuming his glum miserable expression once he'd done his task.

Rin grabbed his shoes, Haru following suit and they walked over to the lane, ready to programme in their names once they were ready.

He swore he wouldn't be competitive, promised it to himself but as soon as Rin saw Haru with that expression, clear and focused, Rin knew he couldn't help wanting to win. It was part of his nature - part of who he was and so when Haru walked over, him going first, Rin saw him select a blue ball and line up his angle, swinging the ball back and releasing it with a curving arc that knocked down all the pins.

The screen proclaimed "strike" in large flashy letters and Haru only turned, walking back towards the seats casually, flicking his hair out of his eyes in a way that Rin thought was reminiscent of a model in a shampoo commercial.

Smirking, Rin got to his feet seeing the gauntlet had been thrown. As while he hadn't intended to be a competitive asshole, well Haru had started it and so he was _not_ going to not join in.

"Let me show you a sight you've never seen before."

"Less talk, Matsuoka," Haru said, brushing Rin's shoulder as he passed. It was as near as a display of public affection Rin reckoned Haru did but he still felt tingly about it despite the layers of clothing.

Picking a red ball, Rin aligned his angle and then attempted to bowl with some spin, aiming so the ball would swerve and hit the middle pin bringing them all down in one swift motion. He did just that, his bottom lip between his teeth as the ball was released from his grasp, rolling down the waxed wooden surface. It rolled where Rin intended and even curved where he had intended. And it knocked down pins. Nine of them.

Rin didn't swear or act childishly. Or he tried not to as he sent the second ball down, knocking down the stray pin for a spare, gritting his teeth as he walked back, seeing Haru's cool expression.

It went downhill from there. Rin hadn't wanted to be competitive. He had wanted it to remain a "date" - some friendly competition, some lingering glances, maybe even some subtle touches and gropes as they switched positions. He didn't intend for it to become a rivalry - a battle - something that always seemed to happen between them. Whether it was about who could strip the quickest or who could swim 50m freestyle the quickest, it seemed competition was a part of who they were. Even if they were as Haru thought they were, a couple.

The competition was a fierce one, a test of dedication, nerve and focus. Haru smacked Rin's ass at one switch over, Rin nearly forgetting where he was when he felt a hand touching him in a way that was far too intimate for their fleeting touches. Yet it was all a trick, Rin losing some focus and getting a spare rather than a strike that round and Haru sending a perfect ball down for a strike.

Rin tried a tactic too, removing his hoodie and using the pretence of stretching to show off his sleek and powerful physique, Haru's eyes narrowing. True, Haru had seen it before but Rin was being blatant and teasing, flexing like he wouldn't at the pool as he knew a particular set of blue eyes were on him.

After a close fought competition, there were only a few points in it as the end approached and Rin knew he could win and he would win. Haru had gone before - getting a spare and seven. Which in itself made his score more than respectable but Rin still knew he could beat him. Steeling his nerves, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes, Rin used his final turn, a strike, followed by another strike and finishing in a six but Rin didn't care. Haru had scored 184. Rin's final score was 190. And when he turned back towards Haru, Rin knew he had a triumphant look on his face and his hands in fists. And maybe he had gloated, jumped due to his success but it was only a slight celebration.

"Showed you a sight, right?"

It seemed he had by the slightly sour expression on Haru's face after Rin's celebrations.

"Yeah," Haru said, glancing away.

"Want another game? I booked the lane for an hour."

Haru shook his head and Rin scratched at the back of his head realising he had done exactly what he'd intended not to.

"Want some food?"

"Let's go home."

The rest of the date was silent and Rin kept looking over at Haru as he realised it wasn't about losing, no, it was about the way Rin was a bad winner - over reacting and celebrating and acting like a child. No wonder Haru was pissed at him as they waited at the station. As they rode in silence on the train. As they parted at the station in Iwatobi without even a hint of a good night kiss. Haru's only action was wave and a nod and Rin knew he'd been an over-competitive douche and he growled in frustration as he travelled back to Samezuka.

When he got back to the dorm, Rin sincerely hoped that Sousuke was still with Momo and Ai but unluckily he was on the top bunk, some low music on and a laptop open on his lap.

Rin wanted to sulk in his bunk and wallow in self pity but with Sousuke there it would be more difficult.

"How did your date go?" Sousuke asked, peering down from his usual vantage point, his arms folded and his head resting on his hands as he looked over.

Rin kicked at the bunk enough to jolt Sousuke and his friend only made a noise that said he understood and went back to his laptop and put his headphones on to listen to the music without disturbing Rin.


	3. Date Two - With Back Up

A second date was not something Rin had hoped for. He doubted whether Haru would want to see him - never mind go on a "date." Maybe it was better that they remained rivals who occasionally made out together. Even if that sounded like a situation only found in bad television dramas Rin's mother used to watch.

But yet Haru did want to see him and not only that - he wanted to try this dating thing and so Rin had to think about a way to ensure it wasn't a complete disaster.

One way was having back up. After some thought, lying on his bunk, his phone in his lap, Rin figuring out whether a Sousuke was asleep, he spoke softly.

"Sousuke? You awake?"

A grumpy noise was what Rin heard in response. It seemed that while Sousuke wasn't asleep, he still was too tired for communication. A sleepy Sousuke had always been a grumpy Sousuke. Rin knew that well.

"On my next date with Haru... Would you come along?"

The question prompted a more articulate reaction than grunting as Sousuke leaned over the bunk, looking down at Rin and narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"I need back up... So I don't do something to fuck up again."

Rin didn't meet Sousuke's eyes, instead, he looked at the slats above his head in the dim light and heard them creak as Sousuke laid back down fully on his bunk.

"Won't I be the third wheel? And me and Nanase..."

"Naw...I'll get Haru to bring Makoto along. Even up the numbers."

"Tachibana?" Sousuke mused out loud and then he made a soft noise in that back of his throat. "Okay... You pay for me, though. I'm doing you a favour. And I want permission to kick or hit you if you're being an idiot."

Rin worried at the inside of his cheek. He knew Sousuke would have terms for such a suggestion and Rin had to be grateful he was helping him so he agreed.

"Okay. I'll arrange with Haru."

There was some more creaking from above and Rin heard Sousuke chuckle.

"You're an idiot, Matsuoka."

In response, Rin kicked at the bottom of the bunk before he turned onto his side, laying down his phone and going to sleep planning a more successful date with Haru than his first.

* * *

 

It was a double date that wasn't a double date - in that while Rin and Haru were definitely on a date, Sousuke and Makoto were merely tagging along.

Sousuke for free food and the potential opportunity to kick Rin in the shins and Makoto as moral support. Or maybe free food. Rin wasn't sure if Makoto could be mercenary but whatever he was here.

They had travelled from Iwatobi to avoid people who knew them seeing their date and instead travelled briefly by train. There was a small restaurant with a show kitchen located in the middle of a busy row of shops and it was this place Rin had chosen.

The fact that Sousuke and Makoto had come along with them and the more theatrical location with the show kitchen would mean less opportunity for Rin to look like an idiot or offend Haru. So it all looked good and the recipe for a more successful date.

Or perhaps it was until they were seated and Haru looked at the menu.

"There's no mackerel."

"Not every restauraunt has mackerel," Makoto said with a small apologetic smile.

"There's other fish. And other things," Rin offered but Haru wrinkled his nose and looked steadily at the menu.

Rin raised his eyebrows at Makoto who shrugged as they sat on the table for four, Makoto opposite Haru and Sousuke opposite Rin. He didn't look at Sousuke, sure his expression would be infuriating.

It did get better - Haru found a simple fish dish with broth and noodles he liked and Rin ate some beef cooked on a flame in front of their eyes, finished with a spicy sauce. And they started touching underneath the table - at first it was the touch of shoes and then it progressed to hands on knees and thighs. Haru kept his face completely impassive as he began to tease Rin more - his hand skimming to his inner thigh and Rin shifted awkwardly as he felt turned on - his body betraying his teenage horniness.

Somewhere during their teasing touches, Sousuke and Makoto had left and Rin breathed a small sigh of relief as he raised his eyebrows in Haru's direction. He made the assumption that they'd left them alone, aware that the night was going well so when Rin mouthed "bathroom"  to Haru and got up, Rin assumed that something good was about to happen. As he walked over to the bathroom, his hands over his groin he waited only a few moments for Haru to follow him, both of them giving each other hot glances.

Rin didn't care that they were obvious and unsubtle as they weren't known here and as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, Rin stopped dead. Not because Haru was behind him, a hand on his ass but because of what he saw.

Sousuke was propped up on the sink counter, his legs open and in between those legs was...Makoto.

Blinking, confused, his brain barely able to process, Rin figured out what had happened. They'd not been left alone for their benefit but for Sousuke and Makoto's benefit as...

There was only so many ways Rin could phrase this as he saw Makoto sucking Sousuke's dick, Sousuke's head thrown back and his gasping breaths quiet. It had been a scenario that Rin had wanted to practice with Haru - one his dirty mind had conjured up - and now that was clearly not going to happen. As Rin had tried to be silent as he took in that scene but Haru's hand on his back and ass had made him gasp and that made Sousuke turn and Makoto remove his mouth, ugh, from its earlier position.

Rin might've mumbled something - Haru certainly said nothing at all as they left back to the restaurant. The idea of staying any longer seemed bad so after placing some money down, payment even for Sousuke, the bastard, Rin and Haru left, taking the next train back to Iwatobi.

"Was that...?" Haru said after silence most of the way.

"Yeah. Makoto sucking Sousuke off," Rin replied matter-of-factly.

"Hmf."

They didn't speak anymore as Rin walked Haru home - a shared kiss no more than a brush of lips in their seeming embarrassment due to what they had seen their friends doing. Rin slowly made his way back to Samezuka, hoping he would arrive before Sousuke and glad when he did.

He stripped swiftly and climbed into the bottom bunk, determined to pretend he was asleep even at an early hour. He preferred that idea than having to look Sousuke in the eye. As what did you say to your best friend after you've seen them being sucked off by another friend?  Hallmark didn't provide cards for that.

Instead, Rin texted Haru.

_//try again?//_

The answer back was simple and swift.

_//yeah//_

Rin lay down his phone after that and laid in the darkness, listening for Sousuke's arrival. When he appeared, he moved quietly and stealthily, climbing up to his bunk after stripping without a word to Rin.

They both knew the other was awake but both decided not to speak. And Rin was glad. As when he'd got over the shock, there would be plentiful teasing. As Sousuke deserved that. The asshole.


	4. Date Three - Samezuka Pool

The third attempt was going to go flawlessly. Third times the charm, right? Rin thought, smirking as he prepared for it, dressing simply in his Samezuka jacket and legskins, his sweatpants over the top of them.

Sousuke had been somewhat apologetic about the sight Rin had seen - and had explained, with droopy eyes looking down, that he and Makoto had been doing the dating thing but casual. And it mainly had been sex so far but he'd not mentioned it as it was new and he didn't want to jinx it.

Rin just patted him on the shoulder after listening to his story.

"Just make sure I never see Makoto sucking your dick again."

In apology, Rin had made Sousuke get involved in his date plans. It was a small assignment but an important one. As on the doors of Samezuka's pool was official looking signs that proclaimed "pool closed due to PH levels".

Rin wasn't sure what that meant but Sousuke thought it was the best reason for the pool to be closed on a weekend and he helped Rin plaster the posters around the dorms early Saturday morning so that people believed it was closed all day.

After the chance of disturbance had been limited, Rin had put together the picnic for the side of the pool - simple food, nutritious and protein rich - along with some small treats - strawberries. And now he was waiting at the side of the pool for Haru's arrival.

A swimming date couldn't go wrong. They both knew they were competitive at this and so therefore that wasn't something new. Neither were they going to be interrupted - the sign ensuring the other Samezuka swimmers stayed away.

So it was a perfect date location for Haru. Rin waited, his sweatpants discarded as he sat with his legs trailing in the water, his jacket opened over his firm torso. When Haru arrived, shorts and his Iwatobi jacket, he stripped with the efficiency that Rin had seen and experienced many times and then sat beside Rin, reaching for his hand on the poolside and letting his feet dangle in the water.

"This is better," Haru said softy and Rin risked, despite the early time in the date, leaning towards him and wrapping an arm around Haru's bare skin, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Yeah, food first or some laps?"

 Haru answered non verbally - dropping his body into the water and Rin followed, once he'd discarded his jacket on the side.

They did some warm up laps, slow and even, they even did some floating idly, both of them laid on their backs and looking at the strip lighting of the Samezuka pool complex and brushing their hands when they floated to meet in the water.

Then they raced - fast and hard, not sure who had won each race but high fiving after each length. Soon they were breathless, the competitive element in their relationship making them push themselves harder than a usual training session and they made a silent agreement to eat.

Even under the bright lights, even with the smell of chlorine and damp skin, towels slung around necks, it still felt more "them" and romantic than their other attempts at dating.

Sitting on the side of the Samezuka pool, a dingy old blanket laid out and food shared, it was the first time Rin was sure he'd done something right for Haru and his stomach seemed to tighten after every glance, every gentle touch shared.

It soon became apparent that neither of them were interested in the pool. As despite the fact they were used to seeing each other semi-naked, swimming alongside each other regularly, it had never been in the context of a date where touching was appropriate. Or indeed, expected.

Rin found himself kissing at Haru's jaw, throat, mouth - feeling Haru flex and lean into the kiss, a slight shiver to his skin.

"Cold?" Rin asked, sensing the cold of Haru's skin.

It was a little cold out of the water - the cooling air combining with wet skin to create a chill.

"Let's go back in the pool," Haru said and Rin nodded, covering up and putting away some of the food as he heard a small "thwack" noise.

Turning around, Rin saw what the sound was as Haru's swimsuit was sat on the floor - and Haru was... Naked. Completely naked.

Rin only got a back view - the familiar expanse of his back, the line of his neck but the strong muscles descended down to the curve of Haru's ass and Rin admired it for a second prior to watching Haru dive in.

Following, dazed, Rin teased at the waistband of his own legskins as he approached the edge, very aware that Haru was naked underneath the surface of the water.

"Coming?" Haru said with a challenge, his blue eyes sparkling.

Rin chuckled. "Of course."

Without any outward sign of hesitation, Rin pulled down his legskins, noting Haru's gaze scanning his body before he dove into the pool, submerged and reaching for one of Haru's legs to drag him under. They played like kids for a while - splashing, dragging each other under the water but then it turned considerably more adult as they found themselves in the corner of the Samezuka pool, kissing and nipping at each other's lips, hands wandering to hip bones and almost daring to touch more intimately.

The side of the pool allowed for some balance and stability but Rin felt he would lose that the moment Haru bucked against him, their groins close, lips joined...

Rin moaned into Haru's mouth as under the water their cocks bumped, both hard and both wanting more.

So wrapped up in Haru, Rin barely heard the voices echoing, but he felt the ripples of water, the splashes of two bodies entering the Samezuka pool.

Even though they were no longer alone, the effect a cold shower, Rin was still somewhat reluctant to leave Haru's lips and see who on his team dared to interrupt.

 Growling he turned to see two heads. One flame haired. One silver haired.

"Get out!" he shouted. "The pool is closed, damn it!"

Ai had the good sense to know what was going on but Momo - well, he was less skilled at knowing when he should shut up and leave.

"Rin-senpai! We saw the light and decided to join you-"

"Momo," Nitori said under his breath and with another angry look from Rin, Momo seemed to suddenly understand.

"Out!"

Ai rushed out apologies, bowing his head and blushing and he grabbed for Momo's neck to guide him out, still babbling about how they just wanted to swim with Rin-senpai.

Rin gave Ai a grateful glance as they left through the doors and then he turned back towards Haru.

"Well... That went well, right?" Rin said, trying to flash an arrogant smile.

"Dating is too much effort," Haru complained as he pulled himself out of the pool, the mood and atmosphere spoiled and broken by the two idiots.

Rin paused before he followed, watching Haru wrap a towel around his waist, enjoying the brief view of naked ass.

"Is it worth the effort?" Rin asked as he slid on his legskins before proceeding to dry his hair.

He wanted to ask whether he was worth the effort but Rin didn't feel they were at that stage yet.

"Maybe," Haru said with a shrug.

Maybe wasn't “no” so Rin took it. They said goodnight with a kiss that held some of the lingering passion before Haru said it was time for him to go back home. Rin watched Haru leave as he packed up what remained of the picnic and he removed the useless signs. He'd wanted to walk Haru home but Haru had told him he wanted to be alone and Rin didn't dispute that. Rin knew it was best not to push Haru too hard.

Once he was packed up, Rin still felt annoyed at Momo and Ai and frustrated due to the aborted sexual encounter so he dived into the pool and did lengths until he couldn't anymore, exhausted against the side of the pool.

And as he'd swum he’d thought of all the evil things he could get Momo and Ai to do as punishment for disturbing his date. Cleaning the showers with toothbrushes seemed appropriate, Rin thought with a wide grin on his face.


	5. Date Four - Romantic Walk

A wiser head would've given up after three failed dates - Rin wasn't wise and plus, with a little persuasion Haru was still willing. If a bit reluctant. Which Rin couldn't blame him for.

But this time... It was so damn simple that nothing, nothing at all could go wrong without a meteor falling from the sky and crushing a specific part of the Iwatobi shore. Which was highly doubtful.

It was a walk. On the beach. At sunset - the very cliché of romance. And after buying shaved ice, they walked side by side, their footprints leaving marks on the sand together. They didn't say much - made a few comments and jokes about their previous dates - but nothing beyond that as they seemed to just enjoy the time in each other's company.

After their shaved ice was done, Rin ran up the shore to throw their containers in the trash and returned to Haru who had removed his sneakers and rolled up his jeans, his feet submerged in the water, it lapping around his ankles. Rin followed his lead, dropping his sneakers to the sand and rolling up his jeans, stepping into the water that felt frigid against his skin.

Unconsciously, Rin stepped toward Haru, his shoulder bumping Haru's as they looked out together to the horizon and the sun starting to dip lower in the sky.

Haru moved into him and Rin took the hint, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing gently at the top of Haru's head.

"Looks beautiful, right?" Rin said softly.

Haru made a soft noise in affirmation, the content sound as comforting to Rin as a boisterous declaration of love. A larger wave rocked their ankles, the water higher on their legs and wetting their clothing but Rin didn't care as he pulled Haru closer, feeling the press of his body even through the layers of clothing.

When Haru turned to face him, his face open and honest, blue eyes wide, Rin took one glance to see they were alone before he leaned in for a kiss where his tongue plundered Haru's mouth - taking his time and tracing his tongue over teeth and palate, slowly running his hands over Haru's hoodie clad back.

When they pulled away, Haru buried his head in Rin's shoulder, in the soft material of Rin's sweater.

"This is better."

"Yeah..."

The moment felt quiet and blissful and they decided to walk some more as the sun finally descended below the horizon, darkness starting to overtake light. As they walked, shoes in hand, the water lapping their feet and wetting the bottom of their jeans, Rin reached for Haru's hand and clasped it tight, Haru turning and offering the smallest softness smile that made Rin beam.

This date was going perfectly and Rin hoped that maybe when he walked Haru home there would be more than a goodnight kiss tonight. They were both eager for more - that was clear in the way Haru moved against him during their making out at the pool and so Rin felt confident after a successful date there would be something exciting to follow.

In the blissful state, Rin barely noticed the dog dart into the water, shouted at by an owner, loudly. But then he did notice that the dog had got caught in the tide as it swam too far out and soon, the owner was stripping off clothes in an attempt to rescue their pet Rin looked at Haru, his eyes widened as he took in the scene. They were too far away to be effective but with a nod, they both ran down the beach to the spot where the pets owner had left his clothes.

Rin's eyes narrowed as he saw ineffective splashing - the man in obvious trouble now he'd got too far out. The dog was nowhere to be seen. Haru stripped swiftly, Rin not amused as he usually would be by the swimsuit underneath his clothing as it was completely appropriate and necessary right now. Rin stripped too, though he had to make do with boxers as he followed Haru into the cold waters of the ocean, diving in as soon as he could so that all of his body had been exposed to the chilly salty waves.

Taking a deep breath when he broke the surface, Rin swam towards the splashing, seeing the arm waving even above the rolling waves, and he could sense Haru was there too, ahead of him, his arms probably slicing through the waves.

As Rin finally got to the man, he saw Haru was wrestling with him, trying to get him to come back to shore.

"My dog!" 

Rin intervened, wanting to shout that the dog was probably a better swimmer and more likely to survive than the idiot man but all he did was grab for him, forcefully holding at his neck as he swam back to shore, Haru swimming some more to try and spot the animal as Rin completed the rescue.

Dragging the flailing man to the shore - Rin looked for Haru, momentarily afraid when he couldn't see him but that passed as Haru emerged - sans dog. Rin heard the man shout and then attempt to make his way back towards the water, despite being a poor swimmer, and then the sound of barking cut through the air. Rin turned and saw the animal bound through the surf, obviously having swum back to shore somewhere down the beach and now seeking out its owner. The dog was fine - more than fine and Rin growled as he felt cold and annoyed at the idiot who had tried to save his animal.

"Don't dive into the ocean if you can't swim," Rin said angrily but the man was too enraptured by the dog who had dove into his arms to care for Rin's annoyance. Haru rolled his eyes, a shiver in his own shoulders, and they both sought out their clothes, putting them on over their damp skin and making their way back to Haru's home.

Rin muttered under his breath angrily the whole walk, shivering occasionally and he used the term "idiot" and "asshole" frequently and other less pleasant cursesWhen they arrived at Haru's, Rin waited at the doorway, curious if he was to be invited in - he felt so damn cold and annoyed, he was sure he would be bad company but Haru nodded and kept his door open, letting Rin inside, Rin's eyes taking in the school books on the floor and pictures on the walls as he followed Haru to the kitchen.

Haru made tea to warm them both and handed Rin some ill-fitting clothes that Rin guessed were Makoto's due to the size and being too large for Haru. After drying himself thoroughly and warming up with tea, Rin tried to initiate a kiss but Haru was blank eyed and unresponsive.

"Why would someone dive after their animal if they can't swim? Isn't that suicidal?"

"It's stupid but not suicidal," Rin answered with a shrug. It was clear the idiot had ruined their romantic mood and Haru was thoughtful.

"I'll go. I need to warm up, you know?"

Haru didn't persuade him to stay, only stood at the doorway and accepted Rin's brief peck of lips without complaint. Rin felt downhearted as he made his way back to Samezuka as the mood had turned melancholy and he didn't know how to fix that - or how to make Haru feel better. There was so little he knew about him despite all their rivalry and races and Rin felt he was only scratching loosely at the surface with his fingernails. Dating, it seemed, was hopeless.

After a long shower, Rin staying in until his body finally felt warm, he got ready for bed, sliding into his bunk, Sousuke ignoring him as his mood was clear. Rin grabbed for his phone and wrote a message, swallowing nervously as he sent it.

_//do you still want to?//_

_//yes//_

The brief to the point message said it all and Rin had to believe that Haru still wanted to attempt the dating thing even though it was turning into an unmitigated disaster.

He sighed, turned over and held his phone as he fell asleep, his mind trying to figure out a date that couldn't go wrong. And he still hadn't thought of one as he fell asleep, dreaming of Haru's clear blue eyes and the slight smile he'd shown Rin when they hugged at the water’s edge.


	6. Date Five - The Movies

Rin had finally given up. Maybe he should think in the Nanase way - as they'd kissed a few times, they were a couple and that…was just _that_. But he still wanted more despite his own doubts and his paranoia that Haru was going through the motions for some reason for Rin's benefit and nothing else. That Haru didn't want to be involved in the whole dating process and he was finding it bothersome and pointless.

Rin was finding it bothersome and pointless and he started to wonder if a direct Haru-like approach would be better than all these dating attempts. Maybe he should just text and say _// let's have sex//_ and have it done with.

But Rin was the one who wanted dating - who wanted tradition and more so he was surprised when he received a message from Haru. It was an invite - on a date and Rin frowned at his phone a few times before he answered, pleasantly surprised by Haru taking initiative and inviting him out.

It was a simple request. The local movie theatre - some old movie - all that mattered to Rin was that Haru wanted to. And that was more than he could ask for.

He met Haru a little before the movie was due to start so that they could grab something to eat - a quick meal from a street vendor, before they walked to the movie theatre.

As a small town, Iwatobi had an old theatre that doubled as a place to hold small productions by travelling theatre companies. The movies that were shown were not the ones shown in cities - no popular romantic actors, no blockbusters or foreign imports - only old movies that the vintage reels could be acquired.

They bought their tickets for the double bill - some creature feature thing that Rin didn't really bother looking at and then walked to find seats in the old musty theatre.

They sat near the back and Rin propped his feet up on the seat in front as they waited for the first movie to start, old music playing as some minor form of entertainment - no trailers or previews in the small theatre.

Rin kept his eyes narrowed as a few people entered the theatre, seeing if there were any people they knew. Iwatobi was a small town and most people knew everyone but Rin was only concerned about whether there were people they went to school with.

None appeared. Rin supposed that figured - people their own age would go to the city to the large movie theatre complex and see something new and exciting - not something that would be considered old, vintage, retro.

Knowing that they would inspire no gossip, Rin reached for Haru's hand, clasping their fingers together and smiling slightly when Haru's fingers squeezed his own.

Smiling as the lights turned off - Rin leaned close to Haru, smelling the lingering chlorine on Haru's skin before he kissed the top of his head. Haru arched into his touch and Rin let go of Haru's hand to wrap his arms around his shoulder, the move obviously not making Haru uncomfortable as he leaned into Rin's embrace as the credits rolled.

It was an old movie and soon, Rin discovered, dubbed into Japanese. Rin understood English well so he could tell the mouth moves didn't fit and he found himself getting distracted rapidly by the dialogue conflicting with the mouth movements. He glanced to Haru who didn't have the same issues and then returned his attention to the screen as he tried to follow the plot.

The movie, Rin guessed was 80s due to the appearance and clothing, soon started to have significantly less dialogue as the images turned dark, the group of teenagers isolated in an old home. Rin suddenly found his mouth going dry as tense music played and he started to get caught up with the movie. He started to get caught up with the grim images, the implied cannibalism and he started to shift in his seat.

Though he didn't admit it, Rin was not a big fan of horror and gory movies. It wasn't that he was scared - no, not at all, he just didn't want to see the blood and entrails and viscera that seemed to spray the screen in those type of movies.

And Rin was sure certain things were about to happen. He shifted and Haru moved his eyes, his eyes looking into Rin's and questioning.

"Okay?"

Rin tried to pretend nothing was wrong - tried to play it cool but he heard the whirl of a chainsaw and the squelching noises that obviously were meant to be bodies being cut into and when he turned back to the screen, he felt a nausea in his stomach at the scene he saw.

Even though, objectively, Rin knew it was make-up and special effects and not at all real, the scene of the girl being sliced up was not an appealing one and he tried to damp down the desire to be sick.

Haru seemed to sense his sudden discomfort, the awkward shifting in his seat and Rin tried looking at his lap, the seat in front, and the other heads in the theatre but it was the noise - the squelches, the splats, the screams, the sawing...

Rin couldn't sit any longer. Jerking and standing up, displacing Haru from his comfortable location on his shoulder, Rin walked out of the theatre, sweat on his brow and sickness in his stomach. He wasn't going to be sick, it was all not real but somehow he was shaking as he walked over to the bathrooms, staggering to a stall. He wasn't going to be sick, he told himself, as he fell to his knees, leaning over the cracked porcelain. He wasn't going to be sick as he began to vomit. And Rin certainly wasn't being sick when Haru came into the bathroom, gently brushing back his hair as he continued to vomit, Rin blaming the street vendors fish rather than the blood and guts on the screen.

"You okay?" Haru asked softly after it seemed Rin had stopped, Rin sitting back on his heels and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hiding his face behind his hands, Rib nodded. "Yeah...must've been the food."

Instead of embarrassing him and pointing out that it had been the graphic scenes in the movie, Haru merely nodded sympathetically and rubbed soothing circles over Rin's back, the movement lulling him into a wave of self-pity and exhaustion

"I should go back to the dorm. No good night kiss tonight, right?"

Rin gave an optimistic smile but knew it was fruitless - he wouldn't kiss someone who'd just threw up their guts and he didn't expect Haru to - unless there was toothpaste involved somewhere in between. There wasn't so after Rin washing his face and drinking some water from the faucet, gargling it in his mouth, they left the theatre, a curious glance from the staff but Rin steadfastly ignored any curious looks, ducking his head to avoid anyone seeing his flushed skin and damp bangs.

Haru didn't say anything as Rin mumbled something about early practice and needing to be back at Samezuka and neither did he stop him as he made his way back to his dorms.

Still feeling weak, a little shaken, he collapsed on the bed when he arrived, ignoring Sousuke's question as he sat at the desk doing homework.

"I give up," he said after a while, saying it out loud to Sousuke, the universe and any other deity that seemed his attempts to date Haruka Nanase as wrong.

"Dating Nanase?" Sousuke asked, turning in his chair with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah... I think every attempt is fucked...so I give up."

Sousuke didn't ask a anymore sensing Rin's depressed mood and Rin gave up the pretence of sleeping, skipping out to the pool to do lengths until exhaustion claimed him. He walked back to the dorm then, not bothering with the shower, and he collapsed on the bed, falling asleep damp and depressed.


	7. Date Six - Dinner At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna put the rating up to E due to some sexual content in this chapter... and some more to follow.

Haru had sent a few brief messages. Things like checking that Rin had recovered from his bout of sickness - Haru being charitable enough to believe Rin's sickness thing rather than his aversion to gory movies. They were brief messages, short things and Rin answered them in the same manner, brief and without expression or explanation .

Rin had finally given up - he truly was done with dating Haru - instead of being in touch and it organising something else, Rin skulked around Samezuka spending inordinate time in the pool and doing homework in preference of thinking about Haru.

It was Makoto who intervened - he had started to ignore Haru's messages so when the message arrived from Makoto, Rin opened it and responded with a yes, agreeing to meet Makoto at the local play park.

Rin wore a baseball cap and hoodie as he walked into the park, seeing the Tachibana twins swinging like monkeys on various play equipment. It didn't take long to spot Makoto sat watching, his face full of big brotherly concern, eyes tracking their movements as they ran between slides and swings and bars.

"Makoto," Rin said taking a seat beside him.

Makoto's answer was a subtle shrug of shoulders and a slight glance.

"You wanted me here?"

"It's about Haru."

Rin scoffed. "Did he tell you about our dates? All of the disasters? I think the world is against us, damn it."

"He did," Makoto replied, his voice sympathetic and soft, "but it's some bad luck. The world is not against you."

Rin tsked in response. "Easy for you to say."

"Haru wants to try something simpler."

"We've done simple. A walk on the beach... A movie... A dinner... All these things should've been simple."

"It was just bad luck."

"Bad luck! A guy drowning, me getting sick and you and Sousuke..." Rin coughed rather than finishing his sentence and Makoto had the decency to blush at the implication knowing full well what Rin was alluding to.

"Haru wants to cook you a simple dinner. At his house on Saturday night."

Rin bit at the inside of his cheek and considered it as he watched the Tachibana twins now searching through the sand with pretend microscopes, appearing as though they were searching for something in the ground.

"They're into this archaeology show - searching from dinosaurs," Makoto explained as he figured where Rin's eyes had gone.

"When does he want me?" Rin asked after a few minutes of companionable silence watching the twins.

"6.00 pm."

Against his better judgement, Rin nodded, his head in his hands as he thought of all the things that could still potentially go wrong - the Nanase house could burn down, one of them could suddenly discover an unknown allergic reaction to some food substance or they could be interrupted by a herd of angry seagulls. Whatever Rin was going to risk it.

"Tell him I'll be there," Rin said as he got to his feet, glancing one more time at the Tachibana twins as he left, offering them a slight wave.

*

Unlike other dates, Rin didn't take any time deciding on clothes - he threw a clean t-shirt on and a pair of sweatpants that hung perilously low on his hips. He then made his way to Iwatobi, wandering slowly as his brain still considered all the terrible things that could potentially happen. He still opted for the Nanase house burning down as the most likely scenario as he listened to music on large black and red striped headphones.

Once he arrived at Haru's home, Rin paused at the doorway, afraid to knock and enter into another disastrous attempt at dating but then he steeled his expression into a grim line and knocked sharply twice.

A few moments later, Haru opened the door, casual clothes and an apron, a spatula in hand.

"Come in," Haru offered without any further preamble and he wandered back towards the kitchen without another glance at Rin. Shrugging, Rin entered Haru's home, removing his sneakers and closing the door behind him. Haru's home was not unfamiliar to Rin but if he hadn't known where the kitchen was he would've easily found it due to the smell of meat cooking.

Following the smell, Rin arrived in Haru's kitchen, watching the way Haru was so focused on the task. Rin knew Haru rarely prepared meat - he was more fond of fish and vegetables - but the effort of cooking hunks of beef said something to Rin.

"It's ready. Take a seat ."

Again, Rin didn't need a tour of the Nanase home as he knelt down at the table, utensils laid out, glasses of iced water waiting to be drunk. There was broccoli, boiled rice and steak cooked to remain still pink.

Rin would've eaten it rarer but then that was a habit he'd picked up in Australia where steak was often served so rare it was red in the middle.

"You made this for me?" Rin asked, a small blush on his cheeks at the clear effort Haru had put into this date.

"You arranged those dates that went wrong..." Haru replied, his eyes downcast and face looking away.

Rin reached over the low table to grab one of Haru's hands, twining their fingers and bringing it close so that he could kiss his knuckles.

"Thanks."

Dropping Haru's hand, Rin began to eat, tasting the slight scorch on the meat and the sesame oil and seeds served with the broccoli. Haru was a proficient cook, even with the more Western style, and Rin ate until there was nothing left on the plate, reassured and feeling it was very unlikely that he would get food poisoning.

"I'll help you with the dishes," Rin offered but Haru declined with a firm shake of the head, his dark hair falling in his eyes.

"No - stay... They'll wait until the morning."

Rin swallowed as Haru crawled to Rin's side, his eyes dark and his expression determined. When Haru straddled his lap, Rin felt a gasp fall from his lips at the dark sexuality Haru seemed to radiate in that moment, his hands skimming over the tank top and touching Rin's skin, skittering over his muscles.

"No interruptions."

Rin liked the sound of Haru's voice, deeper seeming and he leaned to press a kiss to his lips, feeling no reticence on Haru's part as his mouth opened, as Rin slipped his tongue between those parted lips and their kiss became more heated. Rin found himself on the floor, his back against the hard wood and Haru was pulling at the hem of his tank top, sliding it up so his mouth could move to Rin's abs and nipples, to the ridges of his muscles, Rin squirming under his enthusiastic touch and kisses.

Panting after a nip to his nipple, Rin grabbed for Haru's hair to pull him up so he could meet his eye.

"You sure?"

Haru nodded, sliding off Rin and getting to his feet and offering a hand to help him to his feet.

"Sure."

Without any hesitation, Rin grabbed for Haru's hand and let himself be pulled to his feet, falling effortlessly into Haru's arms.

"My bedroom."

Rin remembered Haru's bedroom from sleepovers with Makoto but this time the sleepover was more adult in nature. And minus Makoto.

They made their way to Haru's room with only the smallest touch of hands and once they were there, stood in the middle of Haru's room, they paused and looked at each other.

Haru's room was still reminiscent of a boys room - not a grown man as there were posters of water and dolphins, books on shelves and Rin tentatively touched at the waistband of Haru's cargo shorts.

"The door is locked?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Haru confirmed, stepping forward and grabbing for Rin's long hair to pull him in for a kiss.

The kiss became grabby, hands tracing backs and sides and asses. Their groins bumped together, hardness answering hardness and Rin moaned when they started to set a rhythm together, their hips moving effortlessly and creating friction.

Rin slid his hands to the front of Haru's shorts so he could undo button and zip and he did so carefully, feeling the heat of Haru's cock through the unsurprising material of his swimsuit.

"Want you," Rin whispered as he rubbed his hand over the straining fabric.

"Want you too."

Showing that, Haru reached for Rin's sweatpants removing them swiftly, Rin's tight boxer briefs following. Haru wrapped a hand around Rin's dick and his head fell forward onto Haru's shoulder as he felt the unfamiliar touch stroking him, caressing him, Rin getting the impression Haru was memorising the feel of his cock, hot and heavy in his fingers. 

Unable to stand, the pleasure so intense, Rin guided them towards the bed and they collapsed onto it.

It was small and with a hard uncomfortable mattress and rough uncomfortable blankets but Rin didn't care as Haru kissed at his neck and stroked his cock.

"Haru..." Rin moaned, the two syllables drawn out, repeating his name again as he got closer to orgasm, a thumb tracing the head, slicking the digit with pre-cum.

Rin was lost - so lost that he only came somewhat to his senses when there was no hand on his cock. Then he heard the insistent buzz of a cell phone on vibrate and the ringing of the doorbell.

Haru seemed annoyed but grabbed for his cell, stashed on the bedside table and a small gasp escaped his lips 

"What?" 

Brandishing the phone, he near threw it at Rin and he saw the message from Makoto. And Rin's heart sank. The twins were missing. Run away.

Without hesitation, Haru ran to get the door and Rin redressed, his erection wilting quickly after the news. He heard Nagisa and Rei before he saw them, discussing where they'd looked already and how the Tachibana family were panicking.

"We'll help," Rin said as he entered the room, all eyes on him as he walked in - Rei and Nagisa curious about why he was at Haru's house. Though perhaps it didn't take much for them to figure it out when Rin had to run a hand through his tousled hair.

They consulted with Rei and Nagisa where people had already looked and Rin and Haru opted to try the beach and shoreline. It wasn't like Ren and Ran to run away - yes they caused some trouble but not of his magnitude or nature. Rin didn't want to think how Makoto felt, running around Iwatobi trying to find his siblings. Or how their parents felt. He could see a little of that feeling on Haru's face - anxiety wrote on his features as he did up his laces and prepared to leave his home, Rin only a step behind.

It wasn't too late but it was dark already and that only increased the anxious feeling in Rin's stomach as they jogged towards the shore.

He remembered briefly the man they had rescued on one of their previous unsuccessful dates and the way the tide and waves could be so dangerous and Rin didn’t tell Haru those dark thoughts as they looked.

“Let’s split up, cover more distance,” Rin suggested and Haru agreed, parting with a quick squeeze of hands before they went in opposite directions in search of Ren and Ran.

Rin tried to imagine how he’d feel if Gou was missing and then shook his head to get rid of that idea. But Gou was older – more than capable of looking after herself. Unlike the young Tachibana twins. Rin was running when he saw a torch near the water’s edge and he increased his pace, his arms pumping and feet at a full run, the torch light getting closer and the adrenalin coursing through his veins.

When he got closer, he did make out two small figures, and he let out a small laugh, sure it was Ren and Ran. Once he got close enough to confirm, he slowed his pace and grabbed for his phone, texting Makoto a simple message.

_//I got them.//_

Rin wanted to be angry at them as he caught his breath, hunched over, the two of them looking puzzled at his appearance but Rin knew other people would be – Makoto, their parents, the police and half the town so he would let the other’s do the lecture and let it go.

“What…were… you… doing?” he asked, panting slightly from the exertion.

“Digging for dinosaur bones…” Ren answered sheepishly. “Like in our show…”

From then Rin answered numerous calls as he gathered up their shovels and marched them into town, seeing Makoto and his parents run towards them, both angry and delighted at the twin’s appearance. Rin received hugs from the twins and Makoto and the Tachibana’s before he made his excuses to leave, scratching at the back of his neck in embarrassment as really he’d not done anything.

Nothing that was celebration worthy. Haru kept his eyes on Rin as they were crowded and Rin felt hot from that gaze but exhausted to do anything about it. When Haru approached him, Rin didn’t feel the hot sexual desire of before, and when Haru invited him back, he accepted on the proviso the futon was pulled out and he slept there.

Haru didn’t say anything as they got ready for bed, Rin stripping to his boxers and wrapping himself up in a blanket, both of them lying in the dark room with an awkwardness lying heavy in the air.

“Maybe we’re not meant to be together…” Rin said softly and there was no answer from Haru and Rin was pretty sure he wasn’t asleep even if he was pretending he was.


	8. Date Seven - Aquarium

It wasn’t a date. Rin wasn’t even thinking it was a date. To him, it was a “group outing”. Sousuke was amused at him as Rin kept asserting that as they arrived at Iwatobi train station, waiting for the rest of the people travelling on the “group outing”.

As, yeah, Haru was going on the “group outing” but that didn’t mean anything as so were Sousuke, Momo and Ai, and Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. So there were plenty of other people and so Rin was not even going to think of it as date seven. As seven unsuccessful dates was just too much for him to deal with.

“You and Nanase could sneak off and make out near the sharks or something,” Sousuke had teased.

Rin had only made a low growling noise in the back of his throat. “And you and Makoto can give each other mutual blowjobs near the whales, right?”

It had effectively shut up Sousuke who seemed increasingly interested in his sneakers for the rest of the time waiting for the Iwatobi’s to arrive.

With his hands stuffed in his pockets, Rin rocked back on his heels and felt an certain anxiousness as he waited to see Haru. He’d not seen him since he left the morning after the Tachibana twins had been found and Rin hadn’t even bothered with a text since then, unsure of how to word anything when Haru hadn’t answered him. And when Haru arrived, Rin barely acknowledged him as Makoto handed over some gifts made by the twins for Rin – a card saying thank you and some homemade cookies, Rin giving them away to Momo and Ai as they had a sweeter tooth than him as they all got on the train to travel to the city and aquarium.

Rin wasn’t exactly sure who had chosen the aquarium and why they all ended up going along – he guessed it was Nagisa by his clear enthusiasm but Rin did want to get away from Samezuka for a day and he did want to spend some time relaxing considering managing a third years work load and his swimming was wearing him out. When they arrived at the aquarium, admissions paid, Rin watched as Sousuke and Makoto not so subtly went ahead, Sousuke pointing out fish and Makoto making comments Rin couldn’t hear.

Groups started to form and they started to separate, each going in their preferred direction – Nagisa wanting to see the penguins and dragging Rei along, Momo wanting to see some turtles and Ai rolling his eyes as he was dragged with the words “Nitori-senpai” seeming to bounce off the glass of the aquariums tanks.

Rin soon realised, whether done on purpose, that he and Haru were alone walking beside each other, not touching but clearly “together”, close enough that if Rin extended his pinkie finger he could touch Haru’s hand. Not that he wanted to. Or maybe he did as the slowly walked passed the tanks, seeing octopuses stretch their limbs and string rays swim close to the glass.

“Are you upset with me?” Haru asked when they paused in the tunnel viewing area, stood near a nurse shark that had perched itself near the glass.

Rin leaned against the railing and looked above him, a turtle floating gracefully and its flippers lazily making it seem like it was gliding, flying…

“You didn’t say anything,” Rin answered and then pushed off the railing, walking in the vicinity of the gift shop and away from Haru as _that_ was the damn problem.

It wasn’t that the dates had gone wrong – it was that it almost seemed like Haru didn’t _care_ that they had.

Rin felt something sting at the corner of his eyes as he stormed through the aquarium trying to find his way out and turning around a wrong corner so that instead of being near the gift shop he was in front of a large tank with dolphins in. He walked towards it, watching wide eyed as they seemed to elegantly cut through the water like Haru did, Rin’s hand touching the cool glass as they swam.

He hastily wiped a hand across his eyes, glad that Sousuke was probably getting blown by Makoto or something and that meant he didn’t see him as he pressed his head against the glass, his fingers of one hand clenching into fist.

“Rin…”

He turned his head briefly when he heard Haru’s voice and he was aware they were alone, glad that there were no kids or families or their friends. It was feeding time with the otters or something so everyone must’ve been there. He’d hear Momo talk about it.

“I’m sorry…”

“Naw… we’re just sucky, right? Me and you… this isn’t meant to be Haru. Let’s stop kidding ourselves.”

Rin didn’t look at Haru as he said the words, his voice harsher than he intended as he spoke. As he finished, he turned to see how Haru looked and he wanted to kick himself for his tone as Haru looked… lost. Wide eyed. And Rin couldn’t kid himself as much as he wanted to.

He had always loved Haruka Nanase in his own stupid dumbass way. Whether it was when they were kids and it was puppy love. Whether it was now when he wanted to kiss him, touch him… whatever, Rin Matsuoka had to admit it. That no matter that they had screwed up six dates… well, that didn’t matter. As he _loved_ Haru.

Haru looked ready to bolt, back away and run but Rin didn’t let him, grabbing for his wrist, pulling him close and kissing him like Haru had kissed him that first time. Needy and sloppy and full of teenage passion and longing. Haru kissed back, a hand in Rin’s hair, a hand on the small of his back and they pressed close together, chest to chest, Rin almost feeling his own rapid heartbeat mirrored by Haru’s.

Unaware of the world around them – the blue lighting from the aquarium, the sound of other patrons, not bothering where their friends had ended up, Rin gripped for Haru’s body, running his hands over his back, through his hair, down to ass, kissing him with everything he could: telling Haru with his tongue, his lips, his breath that he did love him, even if they were dumbass teenagers, even if things ended up screwed up, even if their relationship wasn’t going to last long and be set with disasters. Or maybe as dating had been so amazingly chaotic and crazy… maybe… _maybe_ being “together” would be pain free. Rin could dream that as he pulled back, his hand reaching for Haru’s cheek, a thumb across his skin gently.

“No more dates,” he said softly.

Haru agreed with a curt nod. “No more dates.”

Rin took hold of Haru’s hand, lacing their fingers together and they set out to walk around the aquarium together, on their “not date date”. As they were looking at the jellyfish, both watching them lazily swim through the tanks, multi-coloured lights illuminating the darkened room, Rin let a small smile cross his face. Or he did briefly.

Until he suddenly saw Makoto running, Sousuke a few steps behind him, a clear look of something like panic on Makoto’s face and amusement on Sousuke’s.

Stopping and catching his breath, Makoto explained in rushed pants.

“Nagisa… tried… to get into the penguin enclosure… they’re now locked up in the security office…”

Rin tried not to laugh as the seriousness of Makoto’s expression and the ridiculousness of what he was saying but Sousuke had something to add.

“And Momo and Ai might be there too… Momo touched an otter.”

The amusement of finding out Nagisa had been an idiot vanished as Rin had to fit into his captains role to gather up Momo and Ai. Rolling his eyes, he gave Haru a small smirk.

“Guess we have to pick up our idiot friends…”

After they were collected, Rei looking scandalised at Nagisa and his behaviour, and also more annoyed that he had been taken to security too, and Momo still excitable while Ai looked mortified, they all waited for the train. It was tempting to snicker under his breath at the fact lifetime bans had been handed out but Rin kept an arm around Haru’s waist as they waited, kissing lightly at his forehead as they watched the other’s alternate between arguing and teasing each other.

“I gotta take these idiots back to Samezuka, teach ‘em a lesson, you know?”

“I know,” Haru breathed and when the train arrived, they sat together, listening to excitable chatter as they leant against each both maybe a little relieved that their last “not date date” was done and they were now just _together_.


	9. Date Eight - Rin's Bunk

Still chuckling, Rin opened the door to his dorm room that he shared with Sousuke. Ai and Momo had been punished severely – including cleaning the showers, multiple laps of the pool and they were now forced to wash all the third years clothing in the laundry room for a week. Ai had accepted his fate, his head bowed and Rin had leant forward to assure him _he_ wasn’t being punished, that he was just to make sure Momo understood the severity of his dumbass actions and that he needed to think about the “team” and not being an idiot.

Momo had been excitedly talking about the experience with the otter until Rin had threatened to text his brother and inform him of his idiotic actions. He’d been a _lot_ more subdued after that.

When Rin entered his dorm room, he expected Sousuke to be either sat at the desk or laid on his bunk as he’d not seen Sousuke since he started punishing Momo and Ai. But instead his bunk and the desk were empty. But Rin’s bunk was not. As there was Haru.

On his bunk. Rin felt his face split into a shocked expression as Haru was laid back and relaxed on his bed, his casual clothes and his hands behind his head looking oddly as though he belonged there. And Rin wouldn’t have complained if the thought of Sousuke returning and finding them wasn’t in the back of his head. As the “no-jerking-off” policy had a bad enough forfeit. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he was caught having sex in their dorm room. It had never come up.

“Haru… Sousuke might come in.”

Haru sat up and shook his head, his hair falling delicately in his eyes at the movement.

“He’s with Makoto. All night.”  
Rin didn’t want to think about how it was “all night” but he wasn’t going to refuse the opportunity that was in front of him. His dorm. No roommate. And Haru.

He locked the door behind him and then walked over seeing how Haru’s eyes narrowed, how those blue eyes seemed to burn through him as he approached. Rin felt slightly self-conscious under that gaze as he removed his hoodie, dropping it to the floor and not caring as he joined Haru on his bunk.

He was concerned for a second of a few things that could go wrong – Sousuke and Makoto could fight and “all night” could turn into five minutes, Rin or Haru could bang their head on the bunk and give themselves concussion and maybe Momo could discover a way to get into the room even though it was locked but as soon as he straddled Haru and felt hands on his hips, Rin forgot about every appalling attempt at dating and no longer thought that the world was against him entirely.

“Rin…?”

“Sorry… just thinking about…” he said and then shook his head, “never mind. Doesn’t matter.”

It didn’t matter – not now when Rin had Haru in his bed, his face with a quizzical expression before Rin kissed it off, leaning down and pressing their lips together, doing so in a lazy pattern, his tongue tracing every inch of Haru’s mouth as he let his hips slowly grind against Haru’s body. They had all night, Haru had said but still Rin was a teenage boy who had gone through an excessive amount of sexual frustration recently so he couldn’t be blamed if he wanted Haru’s clothes removed swiftly. And his own.

Lying on top of Haru, blissfully naked, hard cocks aligned and hands roaming, Rin pushed himself up to look down at Haru, blue eyes heavy lidded and cheeks slightly flushed, Haru biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. It was the most incredible sight and Rin couldn’t help running his hand to Haru’s cheek, feeling the soft skin.

“Waited for too long,” he whispered and Haru gave him a small look that suggested he should stop talking and get on with it.   
Rin was more than happy to oblige with that, hopping off his bunk and clumsily grabbing for his swim bag that had hidden a supply of lube and condoms. He was a hopeful teenage boy but he sure as hell didn’t want to stash them anywhere Sousuke would find them – the mocking would’ve been annoying. Managing to get back to the bunk without tripping over or splitting his head open, Rin assumed that really nothing could go wrong now as he crept back up Haru’s body to kiss him soundly before he ran his lips down Haru’s body, nipping and biting and licking at every inch of perfect flesh.

He did think, for one moment, that he could hurt Haru or he could do something wrong when he was giving him a blowjob or something but as he got to Haru’s cock, he felt gentle fingers in his hair that encouraged him and he slowly licked at the head, looking up to see Haru looking at him with a mix of longing and trust.

Nothing was going to go wrong.

Rin knew enough from “internet research” what he needed to do as he squirted lube onto his fingers and continued to suck at the head of Haru’s cock, listening to Haru’s breathless moans and feeling his hand tighten in his hair. He wanted to ask whether he felt good but he was very _aware_ he was as he thrust his hips up into Rin’s mouth.

He was careful when he teased his fingertip around the rim of Haru’s entrance but he seemed to test Haru’s patience when he spoke, his voice rougher and sexier than anything Rin had ever heard.

“Just do it.”

He did, slowly at first, using plentiful lube, careful as he could be. He moved his head to look at Haru’s face so he could see all the changes in his expression and any hints of pain and while he showed some signs that it wasn’t entirely comfortable, Haru was willing to continue. Very willing as he felt a hand back in his hair and Rin took that sign and returned his mouth to Haru’s straining cock.

After some time with one finger, Rin added another, scissoring and stretching as he ran his tongue over Haru’s cock, licking a line from base to tip. Haru was trembling and Rin felt sure he could add another finger into the tight heat of his body and he looked up to see any increased discomfort only to see Haru’s eyes glazed and hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead.

“Okay?” he asked and Haru nodded.

“Do it,” he said, almost repeating his words from before.

Rin would’ve laughed as Haru almost made it sound competitive but then his own hands were shaking as he ripped open the condom packet and slid it onto his cock, shaking still as he lubed himself up, Haru’s eyes watching him closely.

His hands trembled as he reached for Haru’s leg and Haru wrapped it around his waist to help. Rin gripped the base of his cock as he pressed gently against Haru before he slipped inside, slowly pushing in, the breath leaving his lungs as he felt the incredible tightness and heat and _connection_ of being inside Haru.

Rin felt his heart beating way too fast, his skin was sweaty and clammy and he could only gaze down at Haru, his body spread underneath him, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent moan.

“Okay?” he asked after a few moments of pause and adjustment.

Haru opened an eye, an almost glare. “Move, damn it.”

Rin did. He moved his hips with the fluid motion a body honed and trained in the pool had. He pulled back to push back inside, his hips moving slowly but steadily, every nerve in his body alive in the intensity of the moment.

He was talking, babbled incoherent words that barely were words but Haru didn’t care and nor did Rin. Haru only grabbed hold of Rin’s shoulders and kept his leg tight around his waist, moving along with Rin as though there was nothing more natural in the world than their two bodies joined and entwined.

Unable to focus on anything but the hot electric feeling between them, Rin closed his eyes and buried his head in Haru’s shoulder, kissing words into his sweaty skin – “love’s” and “Haru’s”. Young and hormonal, Rin felt orgasm approach far too quickly and he ran his hand to Haru’s cock where it was trapped between their bodies, pumping him in time with his own thrusts that were becoming faster and more jagged, his body blindly moving towards orgasm.

Haru jerked up and a hand grabbed tight in Rin’s hair and Rin felt the splash of cum on his hand and abs and the tightening of Haru’s body. The pressure around his cock, the jerk of Haru’s body made Rin bury himself deep inside and come, biting down onto Haru’s neck as he felt the white hot release rip through him.

Shuddering in the aftermath, Rin finally moved his head from where it had been buried in Haru’s skin noticing… the bite mark he’d left. It looked red and raw and far too damn obvious. Which to Rin said it was never happening again as damn, it looked large and _bad._

“Shit... Haru, I didn’t mean to…”

Haru only smiled, ran a hand to push aside Rin’s sweaty hair and “tsked” before he dragged him down for a kiss. And Rin breathed a sigh of relief, captured in Haru’s mouth as it seemed it didn’t matter and his little bite had not ruined their first time together.

Maybe it was eight times the charm or something as Rin was going to class this as their _first_ successful date unlike the seven previous disasters.


	10. Date That Is Not a Date - Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this fic! This is a short chapter but I couldn't resist *evil grin*

Walking together, Rin was holding Haru’s hand as they looked around the arcade trying to decide on something to do. Rin didn’t really care what video games they picked, he just wanted the time with Haru so he was quite content to circle the floor watching other people play. Sousuke and Makoto were on some racing game and it seemed though Sousuke thought he’d win, Makoto was a demon who showed no mercy when it came to videogames and Rin had the distinct feeling that they may not be talking anymore when they went to grab some fast food.

“We could…” Haru whispered, leaning close to Rin’s ear and Rin felt himself flush, a small blush gracing his cheeks but due to the limited lighting from the machines, it wasn’t seen.

“Yeah?” he teased regaining his composure and running a hand to Haru’s thigh.

“Yeah.”

The bathroom on the floor was not hard to find as they had walked by it when they were deciding what to do and so they reached it quickly, a few not so subtle gropes shared. Once they were in the bathroom and checked that no one was there, Haru began to kiss Rin and press him towards the sinks, his tongue thrusting into Rin’s mouth and hands already at his belt buckle.

“Impatient much?” Rin asked as he pulled away from the kiss, Haru licking at his neck.

“Shut up.”

Rin didn’t shut up, only let out a loud moan as Haru had a hand down the front of his jeans, stroking his cock to fully hard with sure steady hands. Panting, his hands gripping the sinks, Rin watched as Haru fell to his knees pulling down his jeans enough so that he could nuzzle his cheek against his cock, hard at the front of his boxer briefs.

“Haru…” he moaned and he reached to grab for Haru’s hair to gently encourage what was about to happen – or he was grabbing for Haru’s hair when the door opened.

There was a moment where they all exchanged stares – that Makoto and Sousuke looked between them and Rin and Haru looked back but then Sousuke gained enough sense to grab Makoto harshly by the shoulder and drag him out of the bathroom, a gruff “sorry” was the only word said.

Chuckling due to the ridiculousness, Rin reached for Haru to help him back to his feet to kiss his lips, the sexual passion having evaporated quickly, his cock softening after the embarrassment.

“Guess we ruined their date this time,” Rin said, a smirk on his face as he zipped his jeans up, his forehead leaning against Haru’s.

“Yeah.”


End file.
